Zhuangzi y la mariposa
by Ellle
Summary: Y si tubieras una pesadilla? y si tu vida fuera esa pesadilla? y si todo lo que crees que ES hace tiempo que cambio? TH Twins
1. Prologo

despertador

Como siempre...

Abrir los ojos...

Un reflejo blanco un instante...

Y después...

-Venga, arriba- Buscó un segundo hasta encontrar a su hermano sentado a los pies de su cama.- Volviste a dormirte.

-Estoy cansado y tengo resaca...dejame en paz- se tapó con el edredón mientras gruñía.

Calor...

Mucho calor...

Un calor agobiante.

Olor aséptico, como medicamentos

-Vamos, Bill maldita sea.

Y el olor cambió. De nuevo a habitación, a desodorante de hotel, a la camiseta sudada con la que se había dormido.

-Que te he dicho que me dejes en paz...- la boca le sabía a vómitos, a alcohol agrio.

-Tenemos que ensayar, venga.- sintió la mano del de rastas acariciándole la pierna.-Estas medio destapado- te vas a resfriar.

-Los muertos no se resfrian, se enfrían- murmuró babeando la almohada.

La respiración de su hermano, su peso en el colchón. Abrió los ojos aún bajo las mantas.

Y el calor había vuelto.

Ya nada sabía a vomito. Era como....

Una sensación conocida.

Un lugar en el que había estado, pero que no estaba allí.

-Tom...-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Tom...

Y nadie contestó.

Quería destaparse. Tenía calor, hacía calor

Insoportable.

Pero algo en su cabeza le decía "no, no lo hagas".

Miró por un huequito la delgada franja de habitación que se mostraba ante él. La habitación del hotel en el que llevaban 4 noches ya.

-Bill es tarde...

...

Bill

...

Bill

...

Contó hasta tres y destapó de golpe. Y la habitación no estaba allí.

La calidez amarillenta de la luz, su ropa, las guitarras de su hermano.

No había nada allí.

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Tom?

Y allí no había nada. Ni guitarras, ni ropa, ni los restos de la cena de la noche anterior.

Ni hermano.

Estaba solo. Era de noche.

...

Solo en la habitación de un hospital


	2. A UN LADO: un gemelo

Miró a un lado y al otro.

Un hospital. ¿Qué hacia allí?

Se sentía entumecido, cansado.

Trató de moverse y no pudo; goteos, sondas, sueros lo ataban a la cama dolorosamente.

-Donde...-murmuró. Aunque sabía lo que hacer.

Apretar un botón. El botón de llamada a las enfermeras.

Nunca estaba muy lejos de la cama.

Apretó un par de veces y esperó a ver.

No tardaron.

-Dios mio, despertó- murmuró la joven antes de salir en busca de refuerzos.

Y Bill sonrió.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

.

-_Vamos Bill tenemos que ensayar..._

-_No Tom. Estoy en un hospital-_ y le pareció ver un segundo la habitación del hotel, pero enseguida volvió el hospital. Con enfermeras de pasos rápidos que traían mesas con ruedas y cerraban cortinas a su paso.

.

Dolor, preguntas, aturdimiento...cuatro días...¿cuatro días? ¿llevaba cuatro días en coma?

Y tres cuartos de hora después su madre entraba en la habitación llorosa.

-Cariño...¿sabes quien soy? Te acuerdas de mí?- y el moreno sonrió extendiendo los brazos.

-Claro, claro que si mamá- la abrazó, sintiéndola llorar y hablarle, pero Bill no la entendía aunque no importaba- No recuerdo nada...solo sé que estaba en una habitación con Tom y...no sé...

-Es normal a veces que el cerebro no recuerde esas cosas- le sonrió una enfermera mayor que ponía una inyección en la goma que entraba en su brazo- no temas.

-Tu padre está ahí fuera, ¿quieres que le diga que entre?

-Estoy un poco cansado...todo es como...como raro.

-Ya lo sé cariño, ya lo sé- la mujer le acariciaba el cabello con la cara empapada en lágrimas- mañana será otro día. Mañana entrará tu padre a verte- Bill asintió- yo me quedo esta noche contigo.

Bill sonrió un poco cansado. Le dolía la cabeza, así que seguramente tendría un buen chichón. Levantó los ojos y vio al medico que sonreía desde la puerta.

-Dile a Tom que mañana me traiga mis libretas...me apetece escribir. Él sabe donde están.

-Claro cariño- y sacó el móvil con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- dime su numero y le llamo.

-Mamá...Tom...te gravé yo mismo su número en tu teléfono-rió recordando que su madre era un autentico desastre tecnológico.

-No...-dudó la mujer- no cariño...yo no tengo a ningún amigo tuyo en mi móvil.

-Mamá, Tom, tu hijo...mi hermano- algo se "rompió" en la expresión de Simon.

-Cariño...tu...tu no tienes ningún hermano-el chico rió.

-Venga, joder, déjate de bromas...me estás asustando. Claro que tengo un hermano...un hermano gemelo- la madre negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba a las enfermeras con la mirada.

-¿Dices que tienes un gemelo?- le insistió el doctor.

-Digo digo...no digo...¡Tengo un gemelo!

-¿Y se llama Tom?-aquello era una locura. Le inspeccionaba los ojos con una luz molesta y el menor solo sabía que se estaba cabreando.

-Déjese de Gilipolleces!¡Quiero ver a Tom!¡Ahora!

-Cariño...cariño no hay ningún Tom- murmuró la mujer en tono agudo pero el medico la hizo callar.

-Esta confundido.

-¡No estoy confundido!-lo apartó de un empujón y trató de levantarse. A la mierda los goteos, a la mierda todo-¡Quiero ver a Tom!

-Traigan un tranquilizante- pidió el medico mientras le sujetaba para que no se saliese de la cama. Oía a su madre llorar como una letanía.

-Él toca la guitarra, joder y toca conmigo...en un grupo...- rompió a llorar mientras miraba fijamente al medico. Trantando de explicar que no, que no estaba loco, ni confundido. Que allí había un gran error.

-No hay ningún grupo...no hay ningún Tom- repetía su madre llorando

Y el calmante le hizo efecto y la habitación se desdibujó hasta fundirse en negro.

....

....

...

...-_Bill...vamos despierta..._


End file.
